


Nature Always Wins

by Sallade



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sallade/pseuds/Sallade
Summary: Male! Poison Ivy gets lonely oh nooo...





	

  **I** vy sighs heavily, listening to the conversations everywhere within the city. His plants told him stories and adventures others have had; sure he was happy that he had his babies but he felt like something was..missing? "I wonder what daddy is missing?" he asks his plants in his silky voice. Oh yes; the infamous Poison Ivy, his mere appearance had both men and women lust after him. His kiss of death could make anyone do what he pleases; the pheromones cloud over their judgement so easily. They give into their animal instincts, it's nature after all. His plants mummer to him as the green vines rotate all over his broad body. He arches a brow "But I'm not lonely, I always have you" he responds to his plants. The vines begin to quiver in response, sliding gently over his green hued flesh. "Hmm..I suppose so" he responds to the vines. "It..HAS been a while since Harley and I were together." he mutters lowly. "I did enjoy having a human around, it was interesting" he chuckles darkly. The vines begin to vibrate causing Ivy to smirk "You already have someone in mind?".

 

"All right, all set!" you announced in accomplishment. You gently pat the rich soil around the tulips and rub the sweat off your forehead with your forearm. An elderly woman smiles; her fragile body shaking slightly "I really do appreciate this sweetie" you smile in response. "Oh It's no trouble! I love helping out with your garden" you say as you lift yourself from the ground, taking off the bulky yellow gloves off. "I'm afraid since my husband has passed, these frail bones can't garden anymore" she sighs sadly. She picks her head up and smiles sweetly "Would you like some tea?""Oh! I would love some!" you say happily.

She slowly walks back into the house, her cane echoing slightly. You grab a watering can and gently tip it over the tulips "I bet you guys are thirsty!" you say to the plants as the water droplets gently hit against the petals. "You better get your nourishment from the rays or mama is not going to be happy" you pout. You tip the water can up right and tend to the other flowers. You gently pour some of the water on the lawn ornaments, cleaning any soil that gotten on them. Your ears perch slightly when you hear glass rustling.  You turn your head to see the elderly lady with a small tray of tea and other goodies. You quickly run up to her and gently take the tray from her "I-i got it" you chuckle nervously. Her clouded eyes brighten in happiness as she nods. You gently place the tray on the patio table. She gently sits on the chair, her fragile joints popping every once and a while. She places her cane next to her and smiles at you. Your (e/c) orbs brighten when you see the goodies. Your favorite fruits along with various other sweets. You grin at her "I swear you spoil me" you say happily making her laugh. "Of course, you take the time out of your schedule to help not only me but my garden as well" she says while sipping her tea. You add the necessary sugar to your tea and take a small sip of the hot beverage.

"Is this..Honeysuckle..?" you arch your brows and she nods "My husband would always get belly aches from drinking so much of it" she chuckles "His breath smelt like flowers and would always joke about it saying it got rid of his bad breathe. Even on his final days..his breath still smelt like honeysuckles.." she trails off. The elderly woman is your current neighbor from your apartment, you would always visit her and check up on her. She would tell you stories of her youth years, her husband, her adventures and her garden. Her garden was at a resort at the edge of Gotham where plant life grew peacefully. You would drive her to the resort contently so she could check on her garden which you didn't mind. Suddenly she drops her cup, causing it to shatter on the ground and spilling the brownish liquid everywhere. Your eyes widen as she clutches her chest "H-hey are you ok?!" you shake her gently as she weakly reaches for her cane "M-my med..ic..cine.." she coughs weakly. You quickly run into the small resorted house and grabbed the bottle of prescribed pills. You dash over to her and open the pills, gently popping one into her mouth.

You gently place your tea on her lips and you could hear her drinking slowly. "I-i just need to rest.." she says, wheezing and coughing slightly. You help her stand and ease her way into her house and onto the bed. You place a device on the nightstand that was in reaching distance "push this as soon as your chest aches ok?" she nods and begins to shut her eyes. You place the cane next to the bed and gently shut the door behind you...You would stay but you need to feed your pets at your apartment..oh boy. You grumble as your angry footsteps echo in the night alley. Your car broke down 2 miles away and no money so you knew no taxi driver would help you, Gotham..what do you expect. Suddenly you were pulled into a alleyway, strong arms pull you close.

You could feel hot air against your neck "ey' there hot stuff" a low voice says behind you. You could feel your heart thump against your chest making it ache. You begin to wiggle.  You felt something cold hit your neck making you inhale deeply. The cold blade barley runs against your neck but enough to get the point through. Tears slowly slid down your (s/c) face, making you whimper slightly. "Quit your whinin' bitch! It's a turn off!" you could hear his buckle coming off making you whine in protest. Why could you smell (f/c)..? If this was a different situation then you would relax but right now you're far from relaxed. You scream when you suddenly fall onto the ground. A male with green hued skin that resembled leaves and his hair as red a fresh grown rose. "tsk tsk, humans are just a waste of space" he says, waving a finger in front of the thug that grabbed you. "Wouldn't you agree..?" he smirks darkly. The thugs eyes widen as he flails, attempting to stab the male. Vines begin to wrap around the thugs legs, slowly creeping up his body. "

Even my kiss of death isn't worth for you" the male's eyes narrow as the vines force the thugs to stab himself within the jugular. You could hear him cough loudly and gargle, choking on his own blood as his body quivers in fear. His eyes never leaving the male's hypnotic green eyes. The vines slowly begin to unwrap from the corpse, making it fall onto the ground with a sickening thump. Crimson liquid begins to paint the concrete, the metallic smell was strong within the air making you gag. Suddenly the man's green orbs were on you, making you quiver in place. Green skin..red hair..vines..?..oh shi--- "P-poison Ivy" you mutter, Ivy smiles "Oh? That famous am I?" he chuckles as the vines wrap around your arms, pulling you up to your feet then letting go.

You raise a brow in confusion "Aren't you..going to kill me?". He chuckles, his laugh rumbles within his green hued chest. "I could never harm you my dear, my babies tell me you're worth protecting" he explains, stroking a vine as he speaks. A vine lightly tickles your face almost like it is nuzzling you. "They really do like you" Ivy hums in delight.  The vines push you into Ivy's chest, making you blush deeply "I-I'm confused" you stutter embarrassingly.

"The stories they tell me, you've caught my interest." he explains "Your garden is..so healthy and happy, makes me jealous" he smirks seductively making you blush even more.  He wraps his strong arms around your waist, resting his chin on your (h/c) "I am willing to give a human like you a chance""A..chance..?""Yes, a chance, a chance for nature to win, a chance for peace to plants, a chance to make this world better." he explains. There was a hint of pain in his green hues. "I--uhh.." you try to grasp you words making him chuckle again "You are indeed a funny one, I won't force you my dear" he says, pulling away from you. "I-i will consider it..if..you do something for me..""Hm? and what would that be?".

 

The elderly woman stirs in her sleep, she knew her time was near. Her breathing was shallow and her skin was paling. She doesn't notice that the windows open, vines wrapping and morphing into the white walls. The vines begin to grow more and more until it started to bloom honeysuckles. The elderly woman inhales deeply, a smile peering on her lips as she thinks about her husband. All the happy memories of him and their life together. She couldn't wait to see him again. **ba thump.....ba thump....ba...thump.........b..a.....t..h..u..m..p.**.

 

He looks at you "It's done" he says. You smile weakly as Ivy holds his hand out, you gently grasp his hand as he pulls you close to him. It felt like you were inside a flower, the walls closing around you both. Engulfing you in soothing darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I need a bowl of honey nut feelios


End file.
